jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Drago Krwawdoń
Drago Krwawdoń (ang. Drago Bludvist) — jeden z bohaterów i główny antagonista w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. Określa się mianem "władcy smoków" i podbija świat, by zgładzić wszystkie smoki, niszcząc wszystko i wszystkich, którzy stają mu na drodze. Jego odpowiednikiem w powieściach jest Alvin Przechera. Wygląd Drago to potężnie zbudowany, silny mężczyzna. Brakuje mu lewej, odgryzionej przez smoka ręki, którą zastępuje metalowa proteza. Mężczyzna ma bardzo gęste, czarne dredy, zarówno we włosach, jak i na brodzie. Twarz jest zeszpecona licznymi bliznami, z których większość to pamiątki zostawione mu przez smoki. Krwawdoń nosi wykonane ze smoczej skóry ognioodporne, twarde ochraniacze i naramienniki oraz usztywniane karwasze. Niebieska tunika spięta jest pasem złożonym z metalowych, okrągłych płyt. Nie nosi hełmu. Za broń służy mu ogromna włócznia, z hakiem na końcu. Oprócz walki pełni ona funkcje porozumiewania się ze smokami (uderza i wymachuje nią, zwracając uwagę gadów). Płaszcz wykonany jest ze smoczej, ognioodpornej skóry. Charakter Drago jest tyranem i człowiekiem nie znającym litości, rani lub zabija, gdy ktoś mu się sprzeciwia. Porywa smoki z pomocą pułapek wykonywanych przez Ereta i wykorzystuje je do budowy swojej armii, by w przyszłości móc podbić świat, zniszczyć swoich wrogów oraz całą smoczą rasę i zdobyć pełnię władzy. W przeciwieństwie do Valki oswaja je w brutalny sposób, chcąc wykorzystać je do zdobycia władzy, a następnie skłócenia całej smoczej rasy przeciwko sobie i zgładzenia jej. Podczas gdy Oszołomostrach Valki zaprzyjaźnił się z kobietą, Drago torturował swojego Oszołomostracha, zmuszając go do posłuszeństwa. Pragnie się zemścić za to, że smoki odebrały mu we wczesnych latach wszystko, co posiadał, między innymi rodzinę, dom oraz lewą rękę. Drago Krwawdoń to szaleniec i przywódca wielkiej armii posiadający wojska ludzi i smoków. Wiadomo, że budzi strach w wielu wikingach (m.in. w Erecie), a nawet w Stoicku. Nie toleruje tych, którzy nie zgadzają się z nim. Nazywa siebie "Smoczym Władcą". Zdolności *'Siła:' Drago dysponuje ogromną siłą. Z łatwością jedną ręką podnosi Ereta i rzuca nim na dystans kilku metrów. *'Walka:' Drago świetnie posługuje się swoją bronią. W połączeniu z brutalną siłą, Drago stanowi groźnego przeciwnika. W walce wręcz jedynie Stoick był w stanie go pokonać. *'Zaklinacz smoków:' Drago potrafi poskromić i zmusić do posłuszeństwa każdego smoka, nawet Oszołomostracha. Narzędziem komunikacji między nim a smokami stanowi jego włócznia. Gdy porozumiewa się lub chce poskromić smoka, wymachuje włócznią nad głową, wydając przy tym niezrozumiałe krzyki i ryki. Smok natychmiast przestaje być agresywny i wykonuje polecenia swojego pana. Co więcej, zdaje się odczuwać strach przed mężczyzną. *'Przywództwo:' Dowodzi ogromną armią Łowców Smoków i panuje nad smokami. Historia Młodość Początkowo Drago był zwyczajnym, pozbawionym nienawiści chłopcem, zdolnym do ciepłych uczuć, jako że kochał swoją rodzinę i czuł się z nią związany. Wszystko zmieniło się, gdy wioska, w której mieszkał, została zaatakowana przez smoki. W wyniku ataku zginęła cała jego rodzina, a on sam stracił lewą rękę. Ból spowodowany brutalną walką i utratą bliskich przemieniła go w szalonego mężczyznę, bez sumienia i litości. Pod wpływem doświadczeń postanowił poświęcić swoje życie jednemu celowi: unicestwienia wszystkich smoków. Stał się despotycznym przywódcą i zaczął budowanie własnej armii. Nauczył się walczyć i unieszkodliwiać smoki, a także terrorem zmuszać je do posłuszeństwa. Poznał je również do tego stopnia, że potrafi przewidzieć atak z ich strony i obronić każdy jego rodzaj, od ognia po szpony czy kolce. Posiedzenie wodzów thumb|250px|Drago podczas posiedzenia wodzów Jakiś czas przed wydarzeniami z filmu ''Jak wytresować smoka, Drago odwiedza posiedzenie wodzów na którym znajduje się Stoick. Przybysz oferuje pomoc w zniszczeniu smoczego gatunku i uwolnieniu ludzi spod tyranii tych stworzeń. Jednocześnie żąda, by wikingowie pokłonili mu się i poszli za nim. Ci jednak uznają jego słowa za żart i wyśmiewają go. Rozwścieczony Drago owija się w pelerynę, woła "Zobaczymy, jak sobie radzicie beze mnie!" i opuszcza salę. Po chwili zapala się dach i do środka wpadają opancerzone smoki. Oprócz Stoicka, żaden z obecnych na spotkaniu wodzów nie przeżył. W odcinku The Wings of War (część 1), Stoick wspomina, że po ucieczce z płonącego budynku dostrzegł Drago uciekającego razem z Kroganem na grzbietach Gruchotników. Zdobycie Oszołomostracha Swojego Oszołomostracha Drago znalazł jako młodego smoka podczas jednego ze swoich pierwszych podbojów. Smok dorastał pod jego kontrolą, stając się bezwzględnie posłusznym szaleńcowi i darząc go ślepą wiernością. Wyścig o Króla Smoków thumb|left|250px|egzekucja [[Krogana]] Jeden z głównych antagonistów serialu, Krogan, jest tajnym sługą Drago Krwawdonia. Dostaje od niego jedno zadanie: zdobyć Króla Smoków (czyli Oszołomostracha), smoka, który potrafi kontrolować umysły innych smoków i którym Drago mógłby się posłużyć, by panować nad nimi. Krogan włącza się więc do wyścigu o Smocze Oko, a ściślej mówiąc, o soczewki zawierające wskazówki o kryjówce Króla Smoków, nawiązując współpracę z Łowcami Smoków. Po długim okresie walk ostatecznie odkrywa Oszołomostracha, jednak nie udaje mu się zdobyć jego jaja, jako że przejął je Czkawka. Krogan staje przed obliczem Drago, informując o niepowodzeniu misji. Mimo zapewnień mężczyzny, że będzie szukał dalej, Drago gestem nakazuje go zabić. Gdy sługa zostaje wywleczony przez dwóch wojowników, Drago uśmiecha się pod nosem, poprzysięgając sobie, że zdobędzie innego Króla Smoków. Rzuca rozkaz przygotowań do walki Pleśniakowi, który także przeszedł na stronę Drago. Wojna przeciw Jeźdźcom Smoków Czkawka i Astrid trafiają do zniszczonego fortu, w którym spotykają Ereta, łowcę smoków służącego Drago Krwawdoniowi. Młody mężczyzna opowiada im o Drago, który porywa smoki głównie z pomocą pułapek i wysyła swoich sług na smocze łowy po całym Archipelagu. Nieposłuszeństwo, a także niedostarczanie wystarczającej ilości smoków na czas, karze wypalaniem swojego emblematu na piersi sługi; wyższą karą są tortury oraz śmierć. Eret jest jego najwierniejszym sługą i wojownikiem. Słysząc o poczynaniach Drago, budującego smoczą armię, Stoick Ważki rozkazuje natychmiast ukryć wszystkie smoki z Berk w stajniach. Czkawka ma zamiar znaleźć okrutnego łowcę i porozmawiać z nim, by zmienić jego zdanie na temat smoków, jednak Stoick utrzymuje, że z takimi ludźmi nie da się rozmawiać i jedynym rozwiązaniem jest przygotowanie sie do wojny. Drago po raz pierwszy pojawia się na ekranie w retrospekcji Stoicka, w której wspomina on posiedzenie wodzów, na którym mężczyzna się pojawił. Do pierwszego spotkania Jeźdźców (poza Czkawką) z Drago dochodzi w jego obozie, kiedy ich smoki zostały uśpione i tam przetransportowane. Mężczyzna dowiaduje się od nich o istnieniu "władcy smoków", którym jest Czkawka z wyspy Berk, a także mieszkających tam setek jeźdźców i ich smoków. Wówczas postanawia "unieszkodliwić alfę" jeźdźców (Oszołomostracha Valki), a następnie przeprowadzić inwazję. Podczas podróży Jeźdźcy, z pomocą Ereta (który wówczas postanawia przejść na ich stronę) Drago nasyła swoją armię na Smocze Sanktuarium, wywołując bitwę. Rzuca prosty rozkaz: "Zgładzić te smoki". Jako pierwsza walkę z nim samym podejmuje Valka, zarzekająca się, że nigdy nie dostanie ich smoków, ponieważ włada nimi alfa. Drago w odpowiedzi przywołuje swoją bestię, która swoim rykiem zmusza wszystkie obecne na polu bitwy smoki do posłuszeństwa i spełnienia rozkazów mężczyzny. Valka ponownie atakuje Drago, jednak zostaje przez niego powalona, i gdy mężczyzna ma zadać ostateczny cios, na pomoc ukochanej przychodzi Stoick. Ich walkę z kolei przerywa zwycięstwo Oszołomostracha Drago nad wielkim smokiem Valki. thumb|251px|''Concept art'' przedstawiający konfrontację Czkawki z Drago Próbując zatrzymać rozlew krwi, Czkawka staje twarzą w twarz z szaleńcem, nie podejmuje z nim jednak bezpośredniej walki, a jedynie usiłuje porozmawiać. Wówczas Drago ujawnia chłopakowi swoją brakującą rękę i opowiada historię swego dzieciństwa, tłumacząc, iż pragnie zemsty za wszystko, co stracił. Ignoruje Czkawkę, gdy ten chce mu udowodnić dobrą naturę smoków, zamiast tego rozkazuje swojemu Oszołomostrachowi, by ten przejął kontrolę nad Szczerbatkiem i zmusił go do zwrócenia się przeciwko Czkawce. W wyniku ataku ginie Stoick, Drago zaś wykorzystuje przypływ rozpaczy Czkawki i zabiera mu Szczerbatka, dosiadając go. Drago wzywa wszystkich swoich ludzi do inwacji na Berk. Ponownie wykorzystuje swojego Oszołomostracha i dzięki niemu pozbawia wszystkich mieszkańców osady swoich wierzchowców. Drago zaś dosiada posłusznego mu Szczerbatka, którego po powrocie do wioski odzyskuje Czkawka. Drago nie jest w stanie zrozumieć, w jaki sposób chłopak zdołał wyciągnąć Nocną Furię spod telepatycznej kontroli Oszołomostracha, i gdy przyjaciele jednoczą się, smok zrzuca Drago ze swojego grzbietu. Mężczyzna ląduje na kle swojego Oszołomostracha, któremu nakazuje pozbyć się przyjaciół. Ci jednak okazują się sprytniejsi; w wyniku eksplozji z Piekielnika Drago upada z wysokości, lądując na klifie Berk. Śmieje się, gdy Czkawka w końcu zostaje uwięziony w bryle lodu przez Oszołomostracha, jednak po chwili z przerażeniem obserwuje rozwój wypadów, gdy lód eksploduje, a Szczerbatek rzuca wyzwanie gigantycznemu smokowi. W momencie, gdy Drago zdaje sobie sprawę, że Nocna Furia wyzwala wszystkie smoki z Berk spod kontroli Oszołomostracha, wściekły ponagla go do walki z nią. Bestia służąca Drago ostatecznie traci jeden cios i, pokonana, ucieka do oceanu, pociągając ze sobą Drago. Relacje Rodzina Jako chłopak, Drago niewątpliwie kochał swoją rodzinę i czuł się do niej przywiązany. Darzył ją na tyle serdecznymi uczuciami, że utrata najbliższych zadała mu ból tak wielki, iż zmienił się zupełnie i poświęcił swoje życie zabijaniu i sianiu zniszczenia. Po wydarzeniach z dzieciństwa Drago już nigdy nikogo nie pokochał, stracił wręcz szacunek do ludzkiego życia. Oszołomostrach Drago thumb|250px Smok został zniewolony przez Drago jeszcze jako pisklę. Był on wtedy w wystarczająco młodym wieku (i miał dość małe rozmiary), by mężczyzna zdołał go zmusić do posłuszeństwa. W przeciwieństwie do treserów takich jak Valka czy Czkawka, Drago nigdy nie nawiązał przyjaznych stosunków z Oszołomostrachem ani nie obdarzył go krztyną ciepłych, opiekuńczych uczuć. Smok dorastał w terrorze, bezwzględnie posłuszny swojemu mistrzowi. Został wychowany do jegnego celu: pozbycia się stanowiących swoistą konkurencję innych Oszołomostrachów (konkretnie Oszołomostracha Valki) na drodze do ustanowienia jednego smoczego władcy, który zapanowałby nad nimi wszystkimi. Smok spełnia wszystkie rozkazy Krwawdonia, przejmując telepatyczną kontrolę nad smokami i zmuszając je do popełniania każdego czynu, jakiego zażyczy sobie Drago. Czkawka Haddock Znajomość Drago z Czkawką nie trwa długo, a jednak, jak przywódcy dwóch wojujących ze sobą stron, są swoimi niemal największymi wrogami. Czkawka od początku wierzy, że jest w stanie rozmową i odpowiednio dobranymi argumentami przekonać szaleńca do zmiany zdania na temat smoków i zaprzestania działań wojennych; chce się z nim spotkać i wyrusza samodzielnie na poszukiwania, mając na względzie przyszłośc ludzi i smoków. Drago jednak nie traktuje chłopaka poważnie. Wysłuchuje, co ten ma mu do powiedzenia, jednak wciąż zaślepiony nienawiścią i przekonany o swojej potędze przerywa Czkawce, gdy ten pragnie udowodnić mu smoczą lojalność. Życie Czkawki jest dla niego niczym; chcąc pokazać swoją siłę, za pośrednictwem Oszołomostracha rozkazuje Szczerbatkowi zabić chłopca. thumb|230px|Drago na [[Szczerbatek|Szczerbatku]] Gdy później spotykają się ponownie nad Berk, Drago sprawia wrażnie znudzonego jego uporem. Smykałkę Czkawki do smoków zauważa dopiero wówczas, gdy udaje mu się wyzwolić Szczerbatka spod kontroli Oszołomostracha. Podczas ostatecznej bitwy Drago jest przerażony, uświadamiając sobie, że Czkawka ze Szczerbatkiem rzeczywiście dysponują mocą porównywalną do siły Oszołomostracha, jako że z łatwością sprzeciwiają się jego kontroli i wyzwalają z niej inne smoki. Gdy Oszołomostrach nurkuje do oceanu, pociągając ze sobą Drago, Czkawka obserwuje pieniącą się wodę z niejakim smutkiem. Prawdopodobnie poczuł on żal, że nie udało mu się nawrócić Drago Krwawdonia na stronę przyjaciół smoków. Stoick Ważki Dwaj mężczyźni znają się dość długo, bo koło dwudziestu lat. Do ich pierwszej konfrontacji doszło podczas posiedzenia wodzów, podczas której Stoick przekonał się o potędze Drago Krwawdonia. Już wtedy wiedział, że walka z takim szaleńcem byłaby bezowocna, i mimo swojej wojowniczej natury woli się wycofać i nastawić na defensywę w obliczu wojny z Krwawdoniem. Wódz Wandali ma wyrobione zdanie na jego temat i nie zmienia go nawet pod wpływem przekonań syna, Czkawki; utrzymuje, że rozmowa z nim nie ma sensu. Podczas bitwy pod Smoczym Sanktuarium Stoick oraz Drago stają ze sobą do walki, która ostatecznie nie zostaje roztrzygnięta. Valka Rywalizacja Valki i Drago trwa od wielu lat, choć do spotkania tych dwojga doszło dopiero podczas walki o Smocze Sanktuarium. Podczas gdy Drago budował swoją smoczą armię, Valka stała na straży alfy oraz Smoczego Sanktuarium, chroniąc mieszkające w nim smoki przed schwytaniem przez szaleńca. Bitwa pod Sanktuarium rozgrywa się w zasadzie między tych dwojgiem. Valka wprowadza do boju swojego Oszołomostracha, zaś w odpowiedzi Drago jakiś czas później ujawnia swojego. Gdy dochodzi do bezpośredniej konfrontacji między Valką a Drago, kobieta nie próbuje go zabić, lecz jedynie odwrócić jego uwagę od Oszołomostrachów. Mężczyzna natomiast nie waha się zadać jej ostatecznego ciosu, krzycząc przy tym z furią. Eret thumb|250px Jak wszystkich swoich sług, Drago traktuje Ereta bezlitośnie i okrutnie. Wymaga bezwzględnego wykonywania swoich rozkazów pod rygorem tortur albo śmierci. Nawet jeśli Eret wywiązuje się ze swoich zadań, Drago nie darzy go pochwałami; zawsze znajdzie pretekst, aby za coś obdarzyć go reprymendą. Gdy Eret nie spełni rozkazów zadowalająco, Drago posuwa się do tortur, zapowiadając, że "na przyszłość będzie mniej wyrozumiały". Krogan Bycie jednym ze skuteczniejszych i najwierniejszych sług Drago Krwawdonia nie jest w stanie ocalić Kroganowi życia, gdy ten, po mozolnych trudach (walce z Jeźdźcami, utworzeniu własnej armii Lotników i wyścigu o Króla Smoków), ostatecznie nie dostarcza swojemu mistrzowi jaja Oszołomostracha. Drago, choć początkowo jest wściekły, bez wahania wydaje na Krogana wyrok śmierci, nie zważając na jego okrzyki błagania, po czym dochodzi do wniosku, że właściwie niewiele stracił i spróbuje znaleźć innego Króla Smoków. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Drago ma ciemniejszą karnację, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nie należy do wikingów. *Mężczyzna twierdzi, że aby zgładzić smoczą rasę, potrzeba smoków. *Faktura płaszcza Drago przypomina skórę Nocnej Furii. * Drago jest uosobieniem typowego tyrana, pragnie zdobyć władzę nad ludźmi jednak nie mówi tego wprost tylko szuka wymówki ( tłumaczy się, że smoki nad którymi panuje potrzebne mu są jedynie do "uwolnienia ludzi spod smoczej tyranii"). * Drago łączy w sobie cechy powieściowych bohaterów: Alvina Przechery oraz smoka Furiata. Z Alvinem łączy go cel, który obaj sobie postawili (unicestwienie smoków), a także utracone w wyniku walki z nimi kończyny czy wpadanie w opały, z których pozornie nie mają szansy wyjść (Alvin kilkakrotnie ginął np. w wulkanicznej lawie, w oceanie czy w paszczy smoka, a jednak zawsze wychodził z opresji. Drago natomiast został zaciągnięty do oceanu ze swoim Oszołomostrachem, jednak najprawdopodobniej przeżył). Zaś cechy upodabniające go do Furiata to głęboka rana zadana w młodości, która uczyniła z nich obu bezlitosnych szaleńców, w ramach zemsty pragnących unicestwić nieprzyjacielską rasę (Furiat pragnął zgładzić ludzi, Drago zaś smoki). * Pierwotnie miał pojawić się dopiero w trzeciej części cyklu. * Dean DeBlois, w jednej ze swoich koncepcji filmu'' Jak wytresować smoka 3'' zapowiadał, że pragnie skupić się na losach Drago Krwawdonia, i że jego postać będzie bardziej złożona. Sugerowało to, że mężczyzna mógł przeżyć pod koniec filmu Jak wytresować smoka 2 i mógłby powrócić w kolejnym filmie. Ostatecznie w wieńczącej trylogię części została potwierdzona śmierć Drago, zaś głównym czarnym charakterem okazał się Grimmel Gnębiciel. Zobacz też en:Drago Bludvist es:Drago Manodura it:Drago Bludvist de:Drago Blutfaust ru:Драго Блудвист fr:Drago Poing-Sanglant Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Czarne charaktery Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising